


心有不甘

by Sylviaaaa



Category: Original - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-19 16:09:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylviaaaa/pseuds/Sylviaaaa
Kudos: 3





	心有不甘

——“应琮，你现在说喜欢我，是真的放不下，还是不甘心。”

01

“女士们先生们，本架飞机预定在25分钟后到达天津滨海国际机场，地面温度...”。后面的广播已经没有心思再听，从澳洲到天津两次转机的长途飞机让时寄凡深恶痛绝。

那年他二十岁，也是从天津出发转机两次到了澳洲，拖着行李在明媚的阳光下绕着堪培拉闲逛了大半天。今年他二十七岁了，在飞机座椅上带着护颈枕，依然能感受到转动肩颈时关节发出的声响。

飞机遇上气流有些颠簸，也许是和他一样奔向天津的寒风。膝头那本看了半路的杂志也晃起来，密密麻麻的文字和色彩鲜艳的插图看的他眼晕，索性就合上放回了袋子。一本书注定看不完就放下，一段感情明知没有结果，就放下。

时寄凡向来是幸运儿，基本每次都能正正好好的买到靠着舷窗的位置，午夜时分天地俱寂，除了茫茫的海就没了别的风景，但岸边的灯塔却仍在等待归乡的游子。

二十几分钟后，飞机按时落地，时寄凡不愿意麻烦朋友，也不愿意让年老的父母顶着寒风来接，一个人取了行李在出租车站台排队。

身前的那个姑娘捧着男朋友带来的热咖啡暖手，叽叽喳喳的抱怨着国外的吃食满足不了自己的中国胃，然后抓着爱人的胳膊撒娇，以此来换一道他最拿手的糖醋小排。

直到他坐进车里都没能忘记路灯下的情侣不约而同弯起来的眉眼。

他清楚的知道，自己无比渴望这样的感情。

02

时寄凡没回父母家，打车去了那套老房子拆迁时分到的公寓里。用脚垫下的钥匙开门，玄关鞋柜上的百合花香气扑面而来。时家父母爱捣鼓花花草草，连带着时寄凡也喜欢这些散发着香气的植物。

他把自己埋进柔软的被褥中，贪恋的嗅着被子上温暖的阳光，就像七年前无数个被阳光晒透的午后，哪怕他知道那其实是螨虫被晒死的味道。

应琮的父亲是他初中时期的班主任，但他高考后的那个暑假才算是认识应琮。被国内顶尖院校录取的高材生是抢手的资源，那个送走无数届学生的父亲对叛逆期的应琮束手无策，只好拜托曾经这位得意门生帮忙。时寄凡看着生人勿近，但看见老师两鬓早早生出来的白发连个“不”字都说不出口。

那一年时寄凡高中毕业，看着连耳骨上都戴着耳钉少年皱眉。紧接着第二年，应琮就成了他的直系学弟。

应琮其实很聪明，只是他父亲的关爱硬生生的被平均分了无数份，十七八岁的孩子又叛逆不服管教，自然让做父亲的无从入手。

应琮喜欢张扬明丽的向日葵，应琮喜欢不加糖和奶的美式，应琮...。时寄凡摘了眼镜不愿再想，可脑海里的身影却挥之不去。

故土难忘，故人也难忘。

-“哥，我报你的学校行吗？”  
-“今年你得带我一起去学校了。”  
-“我就是要让他们知道你名草有主了。”  
-“我们以后养一条大狗，一起上班下班，一起买菜做饭，一起遛狗散步。”  
-“时寄凡，真的要出去吗？”  
-“你为什么就非要出国不可！”

时寄凡在澳洲的时候很少喝醉，因为他不敢。每当酒精控制了神经，他就会清楚且可悲的发现，他拼尽全力想要忘记的，到头来竟然像刻进骨头里一样记得最深。

03

分针走了六圈不到，提前设好的闹钟叮了咣啷的响起来，他把自己打理好出门，虽然眼底下挂着的青色暴露了昨晚睡眠不足的事实，但并不影响他在外人眼里卓越工程师的形象。

如果他知道这么快就能遇见应琮的话，一定从头到脚把自己收拾的光彩照人，告诉他自己过得到底有多好，告诉他当年自己没听他的选择出国深造是多么正确。

“这是我们这次项目的总负责人，应工。这位是澳洲分公司这个项目的负责人，以后将作为技术支持留在总部的时工时寄凡。”小会议室里，两个人面对着面静默良久，空气里的尴尬几乎要吞了热情洋溢为二人介绍的小助理。

“二位认识？”

“认识，应工可是业内传奇的人物，久仰大名。”时寄凡伸出手，尽量让自己显得更大度更云淡风轻一点。

“好久不见啊，学长。”

“二位认识我就不多介绍了，这是这次项目的文件，有需要的话随时叫我。”

应琮拉开了张椅子坐下，西装裤包裹的两条长腿自然地搭在一起，伸手示意还站着的时寄凡入座。

“也许当年你留在国内发展，要比现在的我还好。我们也不至于走到久仰大名的地步。”应琮目不转睛的看着对面一直平静的不得了的男人，企图从他一直带笑的脸上里找到一丝一毫的裂纹。

“应工说笑了，谁能预料到这么多年以后的事呢。”

谁能预料到这么多年以后，那个幼稚过头不被看好的应琮早已经能独当一面，在业内混的风生水起呢。

“况且机遇和实力，缺一不可。”时寄凡眼里的笑意又深了些许，却依旧没有到达眼底，“我们节省时间，早点结束项目，早点休假。”

时寄凡低头看文件，应琮看着他。

七年的离别是一条鸿沟，他们是同样骄傲的人。就算两边的人都无法跨越，也不会有一方先低头捡起那架连接彼此的梯子。

04

虽然说是技术支持，但该走的过场时寄凡一次也没落下。那天在会议室里发现了图纸上的一些小问题，跟合作方开完会之后就被拉去聚餐，美其名曰“在国内尽快建立起社交网”。

他们这个项目说大不大，但也牵扯到多方的关系，西装革履的老板们围着桌子坐了一大圈。

“时工是澳洲留学回来的吧，来，我敬你一杯，就当为你接风洗尘了！”挺着啤酒肚的中年人是这次项目的最大合作方，时寄凡工作年头虽然不长，也知道这杯酒断断没有拒绝的道理。

“是啊是啊，时工在国内读的也是顶尖的大学啊。”  
“说起来应工和时工还是直系师兄弟呢，后生可畏啊！”  
“......”

时寄凡发现的那个小问题其实修改与否无伤大雅，只是或多或少的提高了成本，也就相当于降低了利润。这些人都是精明强干的商人，只是连应琮都发了话同意修改，他们也不敢在明面上发作。

应琮平时总是嘻嘻哈哈的不正经，周围这些人和应琮打了好几年交道，深知这人是个典型的笑面虎，于是那些“接风洗尘”的酒全都进了时寄凡的肚子。

纵使时寄凡酒量不差，也顶不住车轮战一样的劝酒，虽然明里暗里应琮帮他挡下不少，但还是喝的晕晕涨涨。镜片后的眼睛被酒精染上了一层水色，连眼尾都不受控的红起来。他知道自己醉了，他知道也许接下来就要丑态百出，在自己最不想低头的那个人面前痛哭流涕。

待到最后酒足饭饱的散场时，时寄凡已经到了把外套的袖子往腿上套，还要嘟嘟囔囔的怪它不合身的地步。

05

应琮虚扶了他一把，把他带出了包间。他拦了辆出租车想把人送回家去，在司机师傅操着一口流利的天津话问去哪儿时，却发现他对七年后的时寄凡了解得少得可怜。

他想了半天，深更半夜的把人送回父母家也不合适，索性就说了地址把时寄凡带回自己的公寓里。

他把时寄凡沾染上酒气的衣裤扒下来，洗了条毛巾盖在他脸上，听着他对自己不知轻重的动作的抗议失笑。镜片底下阖着的眼睛，纤长卷翘的睫毛，怎么看都该是柔软的男孩该有的东西，偏偏长在了这么一个脾气臭的不行的犟种身上。

应琮承认，哪怕过了这么久，他依然对时寄凡贼心不死。想靠近他，想拥抱他，想爱他。

他不知道这样做是对是错，但他确实做了。

时寄凡下车的时候让冷风吹醒了不少，感觉到了柔软温热的舌尖正一点一点试探着舔弄着他的唇瓣，沾了润滑剂的手指在他两股间作乱，被进入时的酸胀和痛感，在酒精的加持下，转变成了许久没能得到的快慰。

他并不抗拒这种身体上的享受，何况他早就跟应琮有过不少这样的夜晚。成年人你情我愿的亲密游戏，他不是玩不起，也不会到时候再矫情的让对方为自己负责。

时寄凡再睁眼的时候，应琮正一脸餮足的睡着，小麦色的胳膊还大剌剌的搭在他的腰上。时寄凡，毫不客气的从衣柜里拿了套衣服，合上柜门回头，应琮就支着脑袋看他。

“别多想，我不会赖上你，如果你介意，我可以当做什么都没发生过。”时寄凡穿着有些宽松的白衬衫，认认真真的扣着袖扣。

“你什么意思。”

时寄凡戴上眼镜，又是一副社会精英的模样。

“我是说你不用想着如何挽回我们之间的关系，不过是解决一些生理上的需要罢了。鉴于我们曾经的关系，你是个很不错的对象。”

“如果我说还喜欢你呢？”

“应琮，你现在说喜欢我，是真的放不下，还是因为我先提了分手让你觉得不甘心？”应琮低着头没搭腔，时寄凡也没再多说，披上外套自顾自地离开了。

06

他怕如果再一次对上应琮的眼睛，他会不顾一切的答应他。

他喜欢应琮。

只是他跨不过自己心里那道坎儿。

七年以前，他拿到了澳洲一所知名院校的offer。他满心欢喜的告诉应琮，想听到一句夸赞一声祝贺，可应琮抬起头问他，“你能明年再去吗？”

那天下午他们大吵一架，差一点就动了手，最后不欢而散。

他在机场和父母告别，眼睛止不住的四下张望，直到耳边父母不断地催促，他才终于放下所有的期待迈进了完全陌生的国度。

他那时候以为应琮跟他闹脾气不愿来见他，他以为过几天就会和从前一样，应琮的邮件或者短信会像小炮弹一样砸过来。

可并没有。

就连他按捺不住发过去的邮件也像石沉大海一样没了消息。那时候他二十岁，应琮十九岁不到，都是一样的倔脾气，谁也不愿意先说句软话。

时寄凡在宿舍里第一次喝的抱着马桶吐，室友劝他长痛不如短痛，实在不行就早点分开。

他觉得有道理，凭什么他要把自己糟蹋成这副德行。他立马抓过手机编辑了一条短信，恶狠狠地告诉应琮，老子要跟你分手。

应琮第一次回了消息，“好。”

时寄凡没有想到，自己的短痛，生龙活虎的折磨了他整整七年。

07

从那天之后应琮就像要努力向他证明什么似的，事无巨细的在公司照顾初来乍到的时寄凡。采光极佳的工位，架子上摆着的绿萝。第三天以后，清早桌子上还会扔着一袋热过的牛奶，周到的完全不像应琮的手笔。

“两个微波炉怎么坏了一个啊，中午等了半天才热好饭。”时寄凡接咖啡的时候无意间听见前面两个会计妹妹闲聊，听见这一句还有些无奈的笑了笑，原来这些小事就能让平时温柔的小姑娘炸毛。

“应工那天早上拿微波炉热牛奶，盒装的。你该庆幸他现在知道买袋装的，要不然你就得拿开水水浴加热你的盒饭了。”

“你说这些工科男怎么一点常识没有？我男朋友还用微波炉煮过鸡蛋...”

这下变成时寄凡有些挂不住，捧着刚煮出来的咖啡就喝了一口，烫的舌尖都有些发麻。

他是工科生不假，但没有神经大条到知道应琮这么对他还无动于衷的地步。

时寄凡回到工位上却怎么也静不下来，熟悉的公式符号像从未见过一样看的头疼。他感觉心里乱糟糟的，约了个朋友破天荒的踩着下班的点离开了公司。

时寄凡不爱去那些乱七八糟的地方，但他实在没心思从手机地图上找一个又清净又雅致的地方。朋友很会玩儿，到了地方开了好些酒，又叫了几个年轻漂亮的男孩儿来陪。

反正他的性向在这群狐朋狗友眼里早就不是秘密，眼前这个甚至见证了他跟应琮的开始和结束。

年轻的男孩儿从果盘里拿了一颗红彤彤的草莓喂他，时寄凡也不拒绝，揽着纤细的腰肢就着男孩的手把草莓吞进嘴里。

男孩靠在他的怀里咯咯的笑的更开心，胆子也大起来，又用嘴巴叼了一颗凑到时寄凡跟前。时寄凡抿了口酒没应，刚想开口让男孩自己吃，远处五彩斑斓的光源就被一道黑影挡住了。

时寄凡抬眼看是应琮，挑衅似的盯着他，然后以一个极为暧昧的姿势接过了那颗草莓。他的眼神牢牢地锁在应琮明显冒着火的眼睛里，然后意犹未尽的舔了舔唇说了句，“多谢款待。”

08

应琮又一次把人带回了家，准确一点，把人拖回了家。

时寄凡原本就是赌气，坐在床上揉捏着手腕上还没消散的指痕。直到应琮卷起袖子坐在床上，把他按趴在腿上时他才觉得大事不妙。

“应琮你放开我！”

“放开？”他好像听到了什么好笑的话，抬腿制住了时寄凡那双踢来踢去不安分的腿，顺手把屁股上多余的布料拽到了膝弯，“七年以前就应该把你打的下不了床，正好一块算账了。”

应琮的手掌很大，时寄凡从前最喜欢十指相扣的动作，照他的话讲，有恋爱的感觉。

而现在那双手，一只压在他的背脊上，另一只来回拍打着圆鼓鼓的两团白肉。品学兼优的高材生从小就被捧在手心里，寥寥无几的挨打经历也全都贡献给三四五岁时候的顽劣行径。

“你不能这么对我！再怎么说我是你学长！你不能这样对我！”被一个小了自己将近两岁的男人按在腿上用巴掌打，这个认知着实突破了时寄凡的羞耻心。

“如果你是我老师的话，会更有趣。”直到那几两肉都染上了均匀的桃红色，应琮才慢悠悠的开口，“学长？同校只不过一年，你算哪门子的学长。”

身后只不过是痒麻的轻微刺痛，时寄凡羞臊的大脑充血，连痛觉神经都愈发敏感起来。

“你那天问我，究竟是放不下你，还是不甘心。”硬得像块板子的手几乎能覆盖住半边臀肉，落下去就能看见颜色逐渐加深的肉颤巍巍的晃着。

“我想了好几天，现在想问问你，我说我心甘情愿的等了你七年，你相信吗？”

“我说那天其实我去了机场，只不过去晚了没来得及送你。我说故意不回你短信，是想让你多说几句好听的哄我。我说答应你分手之后我写了那么长一条短信，但被你拉黑发不出去，你相信吗？”

应琮说话时，手上的动作也没停，泄愤似的反复抽打着发热的皮肉，看见时寄凡颤抖的肩胛骨，眼角也跟着湿润起来，“我自己都不相信。”

他看看自己也变红变热的手掌，不合时宜的想起那个暑假时寄凡带他复习，他总是因为受力分析丢三落四解不出答案，时寄凡就翻出初中的课本指给他看，“力的作用是相互的。”

时寄凡细微的抽泣声把他从回忆里拉出来，他那时候还年轻，他不明白时寄凡怎么能狠到一条路都不留给他走，后来他长大了明白了，又开始痛恨当初那个幼稚不懂事理的自己。

“你不是不知道我在国内的总部工作，既然你不愿意看见我，为什么还回来？”臀面上被均匀的绯红色覆盖，最方便下手的臀尖还要严重，已经浮起了有斑斑点点的紫痧。

“说到底，我不甘心，你就甘心吗时寄凡！”又重又急的巴掌接连落下去，激得时寄凡扬起背脊，伸手去挡受了无妄之灾的软肉。应琮那只温度跟他臀肉相近的手，紧紧的跟他的扣到了一起。

时寄凡一怔，突然想起来那年他们坐在草坪上晒着午后的太阳，他看了好久跟应琮握在一起的手。应琮问他看什么呢，他贴在应琮耳朵边上说，“这才有恋爱的样子。”

“你就心甘情愿吗？”

时寄凡再也绷不住眼泪，撑着床坐起来，爬到应琮腿上搂着他的脖子。他在爱人面前丢盔弃甲，终于放下了所有的别扭，诚实的、带着哽咽的说一句，“是我不甘心。”

他们在争执和矛盾中成长，也无比感谢对方愿意包容和原谅。总要有人先拿起那架梯子，毫不犹豫的朝对方走过去。

09

时寄凡迎着阳光看着自己无名指上的银色指环，身后的应琮也伸出了一只相同款式戒指的手抓着他的。

时寄凡往后缩了缩，调整了一个角度，舒服的靠在身后温暖的怀抱里，打算趁着周末再睡一个回笼觉。

就当是提前熬过了七年之痒，虽然过程曲折，但至少该在的人还在身旁。


End file.
